kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-180
Summary Leez seems surprised that Mr. Kasak is trapped in another dimension. Yuta explains that everyone who disappeared with Asha is now completely disregarded, yet there is still a lot of talk about the transcendental attack and the half-dragon, which means that neither the sura that attacked the cities nor Mr. Kasak disappeared with Asha. Before Leez woke up, he searched for any trace of superior suras and reported to Agni, but he thinks that even the two gods (Agni and Chandra) are unable to discuss those who are now missing such as Asha and the Ananta clan suras. Leez asks if the priestess was upset when he talked about it, then realizes that she would have been unable to hear him talk. Leez goes on a tangent and describes Yuta's voice as ringing in her head instead of something she hears, and then notes that she expected his voice to be similar to Ran's instead of like a boy's. (The voice of male suras mature when they develop to 4th stage.) Leez returns to their discussion and mentions that the priest became anxious and Agni became angry when she tried to talk about Asha. Yuta says that he does not know why she would become anxious, but Agni's reaction was probably related to the priest's vigor, which affects him. Leez says that she wondered why he told her to never talk about it if he knew everything, but Yuta assures her that if he did know, he would have said something when the priestess was not around. As he recalls Agni advising him to not waste the time he had left with Leez, he tells her that the god does show concern for her, but his current behavior is because of Asha's disappearance. Leez states that she now realizes this, but it makes her sad that this will continue for a few years. Yuta says that based on people's discussions, Mr. Kasak had been fighting the 5th-stage rakshasa up in space, but nobody is able to find him now. He does not believe that the half-dragon has the ability to defeat the sura on his own, but if he was defeated then it would be strange for the sura to remain inactive. The only possibility he can think of is that Mr. Kasak used a transcendental called Crescent Gate and dragged the sura into another dimension. The day he regained his senses, he had seen the place briefly, which worries him. Leez asks if he is going to save Mr. Kasak. He replies yes, but there are two possible scenarios: Either the beings living in that dimension recognized the half-dragon as their ally and fought with him, which would mean that he is probably still alive, or they considered him to be their prey...but he is not sure which. Regardless, he will try and hope for the best, since Mr. Kasak is important to humans and also knows something important to him. Yuta then says that he will need the Sword of Return to create a gate between dimensions. Leez mentally notes that Yuta also knows about the transcendentals of the sword and kept the info from her. She tells him to take it, and asks why he had not taken it earlier and why he is now giving her a detailed explanation. He replies that he wanted to explain things when it appeared that he was only on Asha's side, but he felt that she would be unable to understand killing someone innocent when you have nothing personal against them. Leez says that if he means like Asha did, then it would be a terrible thing. Yuta states that this is difficult to explain because her point of view is completely different... but he cannot feel bad about the numerous acts of murder Asha committed. He did feel anger over her sadness as she grieved for her father, but as a sura, he is incapable of feeling emotions over the death itself. All suras are unmoved by death, and only learn to avoid hunting clan-mates and allies. Killing out of need or for fun happens all the time in the sura realm. The rare sura that puts value on life either learns to adapt or dies. As Leez thinks about his words, Yuta adds that this sort of thing would make her afraid and create a distance between them, so he made the choice to hide it. He reassures her that she is special to him and that he only wants to protect her from harm. Yuta then thinks to himself that to Leez, the battle ahead would only be about her revenge, but in reality it will be much greater and more complicated since the most powerful beings in the universe will fight. Leez cannot avoid suffering if she is not able to back out of this war. She may feel betrayed by him, but he a hard choice into which he put a lot of thought, though Asha's actions went in an unexpected direction which caused Leez to be hurt... Yuta then reveals to Leez that he had believed that Asha chose a path where she could protect her, and among those who are involved in this battle, Asha knew about the future more accurately than anyone else. Leez wonders if this meant that Asha was so incredibly smart that she had the ability to predict the future. Yuta continues, saying that there was a god who guaranteed that it would be safest for her to stay with Asha. Even with Asha's strange behavior, he still thought that this was best for Leez, but now he is not sure since she hurt her and vanished. Leez is alive now, but without her spirit and her smile, so there must have been a better way. Leez, with a slight smile, asks him if he really likes her smile, and he replies that he does, very much. He tells her that in the end he went along with what the others wanted. But since she was hurt anyway, it may have been better if he kidnapped her like he originally intended... And Yuta realizes that Leez heard that last part. He clumsily explains that he meant to bring her with him and leave the battle behind, but it was a dangerous idea and Leez would never smile at him again. Leez suddenly suggests that they go together to the other dimension to rescue Mr. Kasak. Yuta is taken aback, so she asks him if he changed his mind about taking her along, even though he wanted to kidnap her earlier. He replies that the other side is a very dangerous place, plus he may have difficulty returning because of his mother. Leez is surprised at the mention of his mother, so he explains that she was the one in the water channel who attacked her. Leez is incredulous, referring to her as a monster before quickly correcting herself. Yuta apologizes on his mother's behalf, since she only wanted to take him with her, but he assures her that this time he can prevent that. It will still be difficult to persuade his mother let him go, and he has no idea how long that would take. Leez is not happy with the thought of waiting for his return, in a world where nobody wants to think about Asha, the sura plots, and the golden scales that appeared in the sky. She would have no one to listen to her or to worry about the future, including Agni, whom she thought was unaffected. She tells him that going to a dangerous place is better than this, because she would at least have him to listen to her. Yuta uses the sword to open a dimensional gate. Leez tells him that she only left a letter behind for the others, since anyone she talked to would want to stop her. Yuta says that he wants to stop her, too. The problems posed by the suras and his mother on the other side can be overcome, but the most dangerous one of all is him. No matter how difficult, it would be better for her to wait here, even if nobody listens to her. Leez smiles as she tells him that is what hurts the most. She takes his hand, asks if this is all right, and says, "Let's go." Yuta thinks to himself that this will be a painful time for both of them. Even with thoughts of shaking off her hand and going alone, he is unable to leave her behind. She was more afraid of being left behind than she was of death. They walk hand and hand to the gate. (Currygom): Thank you for reading Season 2 of Kubera. Next week will be about what happens next with the characters, and then the Season 2 afterword. Currygom's comment Thank you. There will be a Season 3, of course. Afterword (thumbnail - Leez and Yuta): This is the last episode of Kubera Season 2. Are you surprised? Hahaha (sad Brilith): Some of you have said that you don't know why Brilith is one of the main characters. In Season 1 she had a fair amount of appearances as a main character. In Season 2 she seemed more like a supporting character. In Season 3 she will definitely become more prominent as a main character. (Yuta outs himself as a wannabe kidnapper): If he had written it instead, then he would've reconsidered and then corrected it... (Yuta and Leez ride off into the sunset enter the gate): You may be wondering about several of the characters, so I will give an update on some of them in the Season 2 Epilogue! But even then, there are some characters who won't be mentioned because it would give away the plot, so even if you ask, I can't answer you (and not because I forgot hehe). + I fixed the scene where Yuta's veins were missing. Thanks for letting me know. Notes * The flashback images of Kasak's fight with Samphati are from Eps.2-165 and 2-167. * When Yuta mentions the most powerful beings in the universe, you can see the silhouettes of Kali, Ananta, Visnu, and God Kubera. * The last episode of Season 1, Episode 100, ended with "Next chapter: Lost" so it's safe to assume that "Return" will be the name of the first chapter in Season 3. References